His cute little student
by Sauterelle
Summary: Récemment sorti de prison, Sasuke est libre de parcourir le village à sa guise. Kakashi en profite pour renouer avec son étudiant rebelle - Post-manga.


_Bonjour, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette fic. Elle se déroule juste après la fin du manga ( **spoilers donc pour la fin** ) et se concentre sur la relation entre Sasuke et Kakashi.  
_

 _Comme toujours, pardonnez les éventuelles fautes de frappe et d'orthographes qui peuvent rester malgré mes relectures._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 **His cute little student  
**

Sept mois après la dernière grande guerre ninja, Uchiwa Sasuke, ancien criminel de rang S et héros de guerre, fut relâché de la prison de Konoha, avec le soutien du Sixième Hokage et d'Uzumaki Naruto, nouvellement surnommé « le héros de Konoha ». La nouvelle provoqua des réactions variées au sein des Cinq Grands Pays Ninjas, dont plusieurs protestations, notamment du Raikage au Pays de la Foudre, sans parler de celle des opposants à l'Hokage au sein même de Konoha. Cependant, en cette période de pleine reconstruction, ou une paix fragile s'établissait enfin après la redoutable attaque de Madara, puis Kaguya, personne ne s'opposa franchement à la décision de Konoha.

Pour Sasuke, l'assentiment de sa remise en liberté n'était pas surprenante, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins un soulagement. Même s'il avait pris la décision de faire confiance à Naruto, et de travailler désormais à ses côtés, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à accorder une confiance aveugle à son village. Lui aussi voulait découvrir et changer ce monde, de ses propres mains, et pouvoir le voir de ses propres yeux.

Le jeune homme marchait sur la route de terre battue qui longeait le fleuve. Le soleil commençait à lentement décliner dans le ciel, baignant le village de sa lumière mordorée. Sasuke venait d'être libéré de la prison ce matin, enfin débarrassé des nombreux sceaux qui avaient affaibli et paralysé son chakra. Il pouvait de nouveau sentir son énergie vitale vibrer en lui jusqu'à atteindre sa puissance d'origine. Si l'envie lui prenait, il pourrait certainement détruire Konoha et la forêt qui l'entourait, mais aujourd'hui, la destruction n'avait plus de sens à ses yeux. En acceptant de rompre le Tsukuyomi Infini, il avait aussi choisi de laisser à Naruto la possibilité de changer le monde à sa manière, à coups de grands discours passionnés.

L'Uchiwa poussa un discret soupir, puis s'assit sur un banc faisant face à la rivière, placé sous un arbre. Le courant était calme, l'atmosphère apaisée en cette fin de journée. Sasuke avait évité de passer par les artères principales du village, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention, conscient qu'au moins la moitié de la population devait le craindre, et que l'autre moitié devait certainement le haïr. C'était ironique de penser qu'il était maintenant l'Uchiwa renégat, et que son frère, innocenté par l'Hokage peu après la fin de la guerre, était devenu le héros du clan maudit. Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Sasuke, amusé malgré lui. Automatiquement, il pressa son unique main contre son œil droit, ses pensées allant directement vers son frère dont il avait hérité ces yeux. Itachi, qui avait tout si méticuleusement prévu presque toute sa vie et même après la mort, avait-il pu envisager un tel cas de figure ?

L'apparition d'un chakra familier tira Sasuke de ses songes. Il leva instinctivement la tête vers l'arbre, dont les branches surplombaient le banc. Hatake Kakashi, Sixième Hokage de Konoha, se tenait assis sur une branche, son regard rivé sur Sasuke. Ce dernier croisa son regard sans flancher. La scène aurait pu lui rappeler son enfance, ses années Genin empruntes d'une certaine douceur malgré le vif désir de vengeance qu'il l'avait alors d'ors et déjà animé, mais il remarqua trop de changements chez Kakashi pour l'associer à l'homme qui l'avait autrefois pris sous son aile. La tenue blanche des Hokage avait remplacé l'uniforme des Jonins, l'habituel livre à la couverture orange avait disparu, et la posture de Kakashi n'avait plus rien de nonchalant. Au contraire, l'Hokage semblait tendu, comme s'il s'apprêtait à livrer un combat.

Au final, Kakashi ne fit rien d'autre que de se laisser tomber de son perchoir pour atterrir souplement à terre, juste devant Sasuke.

– Yo, lança-t-il en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son long manteau blanc.

– Hm, fit Sasuke.

Kakashi resta un instant immobile, debout devant l'Uchiwa qui essuya son regard sans broncher, conscient de l'importance de l'instant. C'était la première fois depuis son incarcération qu'il se trouvait en tête-à-tête avec Kakashi. Lors de leurs dernières rencontres, Sasuke avait essayé de le tuer, ou l'avait simplement ignoré sur le champ de bataille. Quelque part, Sasuke doutait fortement que de simplement dire « pardon » suffirait à apaiser les tensions. Il resta donc silencieux, attendant que Kakashi lance la première pierre.

L'Hokage poussa un long soupir, puis s'assit à côté du plus jeune et croisa les jambes. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, regardant le spectacle apaisant de la rivière Nanako. Celle-là même où s'était suicidé Shisui, pensa distraitement Sasuke, celle-là même où il avait passé ses journées juste après le massacre des Uchiwas, et où il avait senti le regard de Naruto dans son dos. S'il n'avait alors pas été obnubilé par la vengeance , et que Naruto n'avait pas renoncé à l'aborder à cette époque, alors peut-être que les choses auraient pu se passer autrement pour eux deux, qu'ils auraient pu fonder cette amitié bien plus tôt et qu'ils auraient pu l'un et l'autre s'y raccrocher.

Kakashi se racla la gorge, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Sasuke qui tourna la tête vers lui.

– Tu sais que tu devrais te retrouver en prison, normalement ? demanda sérieusement l'Hokage en plongeant un regard impénétrable dans celui de son ancien élève. Que légalement parlant, rien ne m'empêche de signer ta peine de mort ?

– Je sais, répondit Sasuke d'une voix calme.

Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, et ce depuis longtemps. Il s'était attendu à mourir en combattant Itachi, tout comme il quand il avait combattu Naruto. Que son unique ami devienne le héros et que Sasuke reste le criminel, éliminé pour le bien de tous. Mais Naruto en avait décidé autrement, défiant jusqu'au destin lui-même pour accomplir ce qu'il croyait juste. Kakashi sembla lire dans ses pensées.

– Je suis conscient que la vie n'a pas autant de valeur qu'elle devrait en avoir à tes yeux, Sasuke. Mais Naruto a insisté non seulement pour que tu vives, mais également pour tu sois libéré.

– Je sais, répéta le plus jeune d'un ton monocorde.

– Je ne veux pas regretter la décision que j'ai prise, gronda Kakashi sans lâcher son interlocuteur des yeux. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir et apprendre un mois plus tard que tu as déclenché une nouvelle guerre. Naruto m'a assuré que tu ne recommenceras pas ce genre de coup de folie, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Ce n'était pas l'Hokage qui parlait, mais l'instructeur. Sasuke avait presque l'impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans et se faire sermonner par Kakashi sur son usage inconscient du Chidori. Alors, comme autrefois, il détourna le regard et feignit l'indifférence, mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

– Je vous le promets, Kakashi. Et puis, si jamais je me dresse de nouveau contre Konoha, Naruto sera toujours là pour m'arrêter.

Du moins, c'était ce que Naruto lui avait assuré, ce jour-là dans la Vallée de la Fin complètement détruite, et eux deux allongés là avec chacun un bras en moins. Sasuke n'en doutait pas, mais il savait aussi que si jamais il se battait une nouvelle fois contre Naruto, il allait probablement perdre une nouvelle fois, car il avait déjà admis sa défaite. Mais ça, Kakashi ne pouvait sans doute pas le comprendre.

– Je veux bien te croire sur ce point, concéda l'Hokage. Naruto s'est toujours montré très déterminé te concernant. Mais il déjà beaucoup sacrifié pour toi, en particulier son bras. J'espère que tu ne l'obligeras pas à recommencer pour devoir t'arrêter…

La phrase de Kakashi resta en suspens, mais Sasuke pouvait facilement la terminer. Car si une prochaine fois devait arriver, Naruto serait sans aucun doute prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie pour arrêter Sasuke. L'Uchiwa ferma brièvement les yeux.

– Ne vivez pas dans le passé, Kakashi. Naruto et moi avons réglé nos comptes. S'il est prêt à protéger le village, considérez que Konoha bénéficie également de ma protection.

Le plus jeune lança un regard en coin à son ancien instructeur. Sa main caressa la peau sous son œil gauche.

– Avouez que ma libération est au bénéfice du village. Je suis le seul détenteur du Sharingan et du Rinnegan actuellement vivant sur Terre, et c'est à votre service que ces deux Pupilles se plient.

– Je te trouve bien arrogant, remarqua Kakashi d'une voix sèche.

– Je suis réaliste, contra Sasuke d'un ton sans réplique, mais ayant néanmoins la décence d'éluder le regard emprunt de sévérité rivé sur lui. J'ai avoué ma défaite face à Naruto, et à Naruto seulement. Je ne suis pas stupide, Kakashi. Je sais qui je suis, et ce que j'ai fait. Je ne cherche pas votre pardon, ni celui de personne d'autre. Je peux seulement vous offrir mes excuses.

Un sourcil blanc se haussa au-dessus d'un œil noir intransigeant. Sasuke évita soigneusement le regard de l'Hokage en essayant d'ignorer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

– Dois-je comprendre que c'est là ta façon de montrer que tu regrettes tes crimes ? questionna Kakashi. C'est loin d'être assez, Sasuke.

– Je sais, répéta pour la troisième fois le susnommé en inclinant imperceptiblement la tête. Je n'aurais sans doute pas assez de ce qui me reste à vivre pour me faire pardonner… C'est pour ça que je tiens à vous demander une faveur, en tant qu'Hokage.

Le jeune homme s'humecta les lèvres. Á vrai dire, il y pensait déjà alors qu'il était encore incarcéré, et en avait parlé à Naruto pour savoir si sa requête avait une chance d'être entendue et acceptée. Le blond s'était montré ambigu sur ce qu'il pensait de la décision de l'Uchiwa, mais l'avait néanmoins encouragé à soumettre sa requête à leur Hokage.

– Je désire quitter le village, déclara Sasuke d'une voix calme qui ne trahissait rien des doutes qui l'assaillaient. Mes Pupilles sont dangereuses et donc convoitées. On essaiera certainement de me les voler. En restant ici, je mets en danger le village plus que de raison. Le quitter et voyager me semble plus sécuritaire, pour moi comme pour Konoha. Je promets de rester en contact constant avec vous, et de revenir dès que vous le demanderez.

– Hmm, fit Kakashi. Tu veux me faire croire que tu quittes le village juste pour assurer sa sécurité ?

Il y avait dans le regard de Kakashi une sévérité passive qui n'était pas sans rappeler le terrifiant instructeur de l'Équipe Sept. Cependant, Sasuke n'était plus ce môme habilement manipulé par Itachi et rongé de rancœur. Débarrassé de sa haine, il pouvait maintenant les sous-entendus de son ancien mentor derrière ses remarques pleines de provocation qui avaient eu le don de l'énerver au plus haut point étant plus jeune.

– Je…, commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre et de soupirer d'un air défait. Je veux juste voir le monde avec mes propres yeux, et faire mes propres choix.

C'était ce désir qui l'avait poussé à ressusciter les quatre Hokages précédents pour les questionner, à défendre Konoha contre Madara, à accepter le don du Sage des Six Chemins, et enfin à mener son ultime combat contre Naruto. Il avait eu besoin d'en avoir le cœur net par lui-même, en posant ses propres questions aux personnes de son choix, en effectuant des expériences par lui-même, et non plus en se contentant des discours et des affirmations de gens qui clamaient détenir la vérité pour mieux le manipuler. Il pensa à Itachi, à Danzô, à Obito.

– C'est un grand privilège que tu demandes, commenta son aîné d'un ton faussement désinvolte. Tu crois que les conseillers de Konoha vont l'accepter ? Il a déjà été difficile de négocier ta sortie de prison.

– C'est pour ça que c'est à vous que je le demande. Vous êtes l'Hokage, la décision finale vous revient.

Le ton n'avait rien d'implorant, mais Sasuke était certain que Kakashi pouvait entendre la supplique dans sa voix. Il ne cherchait plus la guerre, le conflit ou la vengeance, et il souhaitait le montrer, du moins aux gens qui lui portaient encore à cœur. Naruto en avait toujours fait partie, au même titre qu'Itachi. Sakura rentrait progressivement dans cette catégorie. Quant à Kakashi, il jouissait encore d'un statut ambigu pour le jeune Uchiwa. Il n'était ni vraiment un ami ni vraiment un ennemi, mais il commençait à devenir quelqu'un dont Sasuke recherchait la discrète approbation.

Kakashi le considéra un long moment d'un regard qui ne trahissait rien de ce qu'il pensait. Puis, lentement, son expression changea et son regard s'adoucit.

– Je suppose que je peux bien y réfléchir.

Il croisa ses jambes sous le vêtement blanc de l'Hokage et se carra plus confortablement sur le banc.

– J'ignore honnêtement si tu mérites une seconde chance, quoi qu'en dise Naruto, avoua-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel qui s'était obscurci et qui se remplissait des premières étoiles. Mais j'ai envie de te la donner. Tu as commis des crimes en ton âme et conscience, et tu devras apprendre à te les faire pardonner. Mais je ne peux pas non plus nier que ce sont les choix pris par Konoha qui ont motivé un bon nombre des décisions que tu as prises ces dernières années.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent légèrement en signe d'étonnement. Kakashi poursuivit sans lui accorder un regard.

– Il est maintenant reconnu publiquement que le massacre des Uchiwas a été fomenté par une faction interne du village, même si elle a été indépendante à la volonté du Sandaime Hokage. Même si les Uchiwas préparaient un coup d'état, des solutions moins radicales et plus pacifiques pour éviter le bain de sang étaient possibles. Parallèlement, Danzô s'est servi sans scrupules sur les dépouilles pour s'approprier le Sharingan. Quelque part, je ne suis pas étonné que tu sois allé jusqu'au Conseil des Kages pour aller le chercher…

Sur ces paroles, l'Hokage tourna la tête vers Sasuke et vissa le jeune homme avec un regard austère.

– Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je sois fier de tes actes au Pays du Fer, gronda-t-il. Tes agissements irréfléchis ont failli coûter la vie à Sakura.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, une brève expression de douleur sur le visage. Il détestait repenser à cet instant où sa haine avait été tellement forte que plus rien d'autre que sa soif de sang n'importait. L'image des yeux trahis de Sakura lui revenait sans cesse en tête, alors que penchée sur le corps ensanglanté de Karin, elle ne pouvait que voir le Chidori de son ancien équipier fondre sur elle. Le jeune homme releva la tête quand Kakashi reprit la parole, remarquant que son ancien mentor l'observait d'un air désormais plus curieux que réprobateur.

– Mais je suppose que ni moi ni Sakura n'avions vraiment compris ce qui t'animait réellement à cette époque. Ce jour-là, Naruto nous a sans doute donné à tous les trois une bonne leçon en termes de loyauté, tu ne penses pas ?

Pris de court par la question, Sasuke ne put que hocher stupidement la tête. Kakashi poussa un long soupir, digne d'un vieil homme qu'il n'était pas encore.

– Pour t'avouer la vérité, je suis un peu jaloux de Naruto. C'était ton rival, mais lui te comprenait bien mieux que moi qui étais ton instructeur. J'ai dû perdre ton estime depuis bien longtemps, et je n'ai rien fait pour essayer de la regagner. Je me suis bêtement persuadé que nos ressemblances de caractère et que mon Sharingan me suffiraient à comprendre ce que tu ressentais. Je n'ai pas su anticiper tes réactions ni comprendre l'étendue de ta haine.

Si Sasuke avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait répliqué que Kakashi était un des meilleurs instructeurs qu'il était possible d'avoir, qu'il avait fait de son mieux. Mais comme Sasuke était Sasuke, il resta silencieux, choqué malgré lui par l'admission de l'Hokage. Il crut même percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sous le masque de Kakashi.

– Comme le dit Naruto, c'est une nouvelle ère qui commence, clama ce dernier. Lui et toi avez fait le premier pas en vous battant ensemble contre Kaguya et en rompant le Tsukiyomi Infini de Madara. A Konoha de faire preuve de bonne foi à son tour.

– Ça veut dire que vous acceptez ma requête ? demanda Sasuke, presque du bout des lèvres.

– D'après moi, il serait mal avisé de te la refuser, répondit Kakashi avec un haussement d'épaules. Ce voyage pourrait être aussi un moyen de montrer ta volonté de faire pardonner tes actes.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Kakashi lui proposait de faire un voyage de rédemption ? Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses comme ça, mais il supposait que dans sa position actuelle, c'était inévitable. Sasuke avait de nombreux ennemis de par le monde – à commencer par le Raikage et la Mizukage, sans parler de l'intégralité des Samouraïs du Pays du Fer – mais également de fidèles alliés et vraisemblablement l'appui de Konoha. Il avait la possibilité d'explorer le monde tout en montrant que les Uchiwas pouvaient être autre chose qu'Obito ou Madara.

– J'y réfléchirai, répondit le jeune homme.

Kakashi hocha la tête, avant de laisser glisser son regard vers la manche vide de son élève.

– Tu sais, maintenant que tu es libre, rien ne t'empêche d'aller voir Tsunade à l'hôpital pour qu'elle te greffe ton bras.

Au départ, Tsunade n'avait prévu de faire qu'un seul bras avec les cellules restantes de son grand-père pour Naruto. Mais ce dernier avait lourdement insisté – pour ne pas dire supplié à genoux – pour qu'elle en fasse un second pour Sasuke. La Cinquième Hokage avait été extrêmement réticente à cette perspective, mais s'était laissée convaincre quand Naruto avait avancé que Sasuke serait bien plus utile pour le village avec ses deux bras. Cependant, Sasuke secoua aussitôt la tête, son unique main se posant par réflexe sur son épaule gauche.

– J'ai décidé que je pourrais m'en passer, déclara-il fermement.

– Naruto a accepté le sien.

– Naruto a perdu son bras en voulant m'arrêter. J'ai perdu le mien en voulant me débarrasser de lui.

– Équitable, jaugea Kakashi après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais il faudra que tu apprennes à te battre et à former des sceaux avec une seule main.

La nuit était presque complètement tombée sur le village, et le lampadaire à côté du banc sur lequel étaient assis les deux hommes s'était allumé. Dans le halo diffus de la lumière artificielle, Sasuke laissa transparaître un demi-sourire et lança un regard vers Kakashi.

– Oui… J'imagine que je vais avoir besoin d'un instructeur…

Rien ne lui assurait que Kakashi accepterait. Après tout, ce n'était pas seulement le village, mais également son Jônin instructeur que Sasuke avait renié en désertant Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Kakashi l'observa pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, jaugeant sûrement le pour et le contre. Sasuke s'attendait à un refus plus qu'autre chose – après tout, il y avait bien d'autres shinobis dans le village qui pourraient se charger de son apprentissage – mais il voulait tendre la main vers son ancien instructeur. Prouver qu'il avait changé.

Le visage de l'Hokage resta impassible quand il répondit.

– J'y réfléchirai, dit-il en écho aux paroles de Sasuke quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sasuke hocha la tête, loin d'être étonné et résigné. Ce n'était pas une assentiment, mais pas un refus non plus. Naruto et Sakura l'avaient maintes fois prévenu pendant son séjour derrière les barreaux : sa rédemption prendrait du temps. Sasuke lui-même savait mieux que quiconque qu'on ne pouvait pas simplement effacer ses erreurs comme on effaçait la craie d'un simple coup d'éponge. Plus que de se faire pardonner ses erreurs, il devait vivre avec, sans pour autant se faire écraser par le poids étouffant de la culpabilité. Il devait avancer, pour Itachi dont l'amour qu'il lui portait avait transcendé la mort, pour Naruto qui croyait dur comme fer pour lui, pour Sakura qui n'avait jamais pu ignorer l'affection qui liait son cœur au sien. Pour Kakashi, aussi, qui avait décidé de lui donner une seconde chance. Et pour lui-même, pour préserver la paix fragile qu'il portait maintenant dans son cœur.

Le jeune homme brun se leva d'un mouvement souple du banc. La nuit les enveloppait complètement, la soirée était bien avancée. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Kakashi sur sa nuque et se retourna. Il crut voir une étincelle de – quoi ? tendresse ? compassion ? – dans le regard de l'Hokage avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse complètement des yeux impassibles braqués sur lui.

– Merci, dit Sasuke lentement. Pour m'avoir libéré, et me laisser partir… Et pour Itachi aussi.

L'honneur de son frère était lavé, son nom était inscrit avec tant d'autres sur le Mémorial de Konoha, au cimetière. Sasuke lui-même ne recherchait pas particulièrement les louanges de Konoha, mais son frère avait tout donné pour son village. Sasuke ignorait si le choix d'Itachi avait été le bon, mais il se devait de le respecter. _« Je t'aimerai toujours, Sasuke, quoi que tu décides de faire à partir de maintenant »_. Les paroles de son aîné résonnaient encore dans sa tête, en harmonie avec les battements calmes de son cœur, une douce chaleur rassurante qui demeurait dans sa poitrine, si différente de l'emprise glaciale de sa haine.

Comme Kakashi restait immobile et silencieux, Sasuke se contenta de le saluer d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'éloigner. La fraicheur de la nuit le fit frissonner, les vêtements qu'il avait récupérés à sa sortie de prison ne suffisant pas à le protéger de la température nocturne. Il avait à peine fait dix pas qu'il entendit Kakashi se lever derrière lui pour le rejoindre en quelques grandes enjambées. Sasuke leva la tête pour regarder l'expression indéchiffrable de son aîné qui marchait maintenant à ses côtés.

– Tu sais où passer la nuit ? demanda nonchalamment Kakashi.

– Naruto m'a invité chez lui.

– Hm. Dans ce cas, passe une bonne nuit, et ne vous battez pas tous les deux. Je crois qu'on a tous eu notre dose de combats apocalyptiques pour l'instant.

Sasuke sentit une brève pression contre son épaule quand la main de Kakashi s'y appuya pendant l'espace d'une demi-seconde, puis l'Hokage disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Le jeune Uchiwa s'immobilisa sur la route, regardant l'endroit où se trouvait son ancien instructeur. Il se rendit compte, avec un temps de retard, que la cape blanche de l'Hokage reposait sur ses épaules, déposée par les mains prévenantes de ce dernier.

Heureusement que c'était la nuit, et que personne ne pouvait le voir avec cette cape aisément reconnaissable, songea Sasuke. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de resserrer la précieuse étoffe autour de son cou avant de poursuivre lentement sa route jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto. Oui, sa rédemption prendrait du temps comme de l'énergie. Il sera confronté au mépris et à la colère sans doute légitime des autres. Mais il n'était pas seul. Les paroles de son frère dans sa tête, la main de Naruto contre la sienne, les larmes de Sakura dans ses cheveux, et la cape de son instructeur sur les épaules, il avançait déjà à petits pas vers un futur plus apaisé.

De l'autre côté du village, dans la pénombre d'une ruelle, Hatake Kakashi se dirigeait tranquillement vers la tour des Hokage, les yeux tournés vers le ciel tandis qu'il souriait aux anges. Son mignon petit étudiant était enfin revenu.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Merci de l'avoir lu, et si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.  
_


End file.
